


Stress

by flickawhip



Series: Kaitlyn Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kait needs you to believe in...You always do





	Stress

\- “Kait....”  
\- You find Kaitlyn pacing  
\- Looking nervous  
\- “Sweetheart? You okay?”  
\- “No...”  
\- “Stressed?”  
\- She nods then  
\- Sighs  
\- Lets you pull her into a hug  
\- She likes when you take control sometimes  
\- When she needs you to  
\- Today she needs you to  
\- She needs you  
\- And your warmth  
\- Your belief in her  
\- “Honey....”  
\- You speak softly  
\- Warmly  
\- You love her  
\- Now you’ll prove it  
\- Again  
\- Like you always do  
\- "You'll kick this thing's ass."  
\- “How do you...”  
\- “I know you Kait... you got this.”  
\- You speak firmly  
\- “You got this babe, I promise.”  
\- She sighs  
\- Holds you closer  
\- “I love you...”  
\- “I love you too Kait.”  
\- You can’t help speaking softly  
\- Warmly even  
\- You adore her  
\- You always have  
\- You’ll always believe in her  
\- Heart  
\- Soul  
\- Mind  
\- All of it


End file.
